Tsuyoshi Kaijo
"Akarenger!" Tsuyoshi Kaijou (海城 剛, Kaijō Tsuyoshi) is the younger brother of the Kantou EAGLE base captain and leader of the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Akarenger, with the designation number "1". Biography Gorenger Kaijou was undergoing special training in combat planning and strategy. He is a natural born leader and tactician. While still young and brash at times, he showed a maturity level well beyond his years. Kaijou was also the “Ace Striker” for the EAGLE Japan Soccer Team. He was a master of disguise and an expert sharpshooter. His brother died in the Kuro Jujigun’s attack on their base. As Akarenger, Kaijou was team leader of the group and often helped coordinate the group attacks such as the “Gorenger Storm” or “Gorenger Hurricane.” Akarenger arried a number of special weapons such as a blaster (Silver Shot) and a multi-purpose whip (Red Vute) whose end could transform into a number of different weapons such as a drill or claw (Red Hunter). It can also stiffen into a fighting pole. He rides the supercharged motorcycle “Red Machine” which can race at high speeds and was later replaced by the “Red Star” super cycle. Post-Gorenger In Gorenger's manga sequel, which takes place several years after the defeat of the Black Cross Army. Kaijou is killed by the remnants of the Black Cross Army. His son sets out to avenge his death by recruiting the children of the former Gorengers and seeking mentorship from Daita Ooiwa, the former KiRanger. The Gorenger manga's canonicity is unknown, though Kaijou's appearances in Gokaiger confirm that it is non-canon. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his successors Spade Ace to TimeRed. Years later, an aged Kaijou alongside Soukichi Banba (Big One of J.A.K.Q.) led not only his team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Akarenger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. When the Gokaigers faced their greatest crisis facing the Black Cross King alongside the Goseiger, Tsuyoshi tells them that his and the other Super Sentai's ability to fight was taken from them but, the feelings in the Ranger Keys are eternal. The other Super Sentai alumni then give words of encouragement as well. He then gives them the Greater Power of the Gorengers and tells them that the Super Sentai are counting on them. Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorengers to combine with Variblune and defeat the monstrous villain once and for all. In the final Gokaiger episode, Tsuyoshi is the last alumni to see the Gokaigers off, telling them that they did well and to seize their treasure as their own this time as the Gokai Galleon sailed off back into space. As they leave, his Ranger Key glows once he looks at it, then as he turned away from the ship, his key glowed again, changing him back to Akarenger as he heads off once again. It is assumed his teammates have their powers once again. He is set to return in the Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen movie to lead the surviving Super Sentai to take on Kamen Rider Ichigo and the Kamen Riders to stop the civil war between the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Akarenger Arsenal *Birdies *Red Whip *Silver Shot *Red Machine *Red Star *Variblune *Varidreen Design AkaRenger wears a red spandex-like suit, with a yellow "V" design across his chest. He wears white boots and gloves. He has a pinup collar, which is much taller than that of his comrades, signifying him as the leader, and a red cape. He wears a black belt, that holds his gun holster and on the front of his belt is a "5" with five color stars inside it. His helmet is red with blue insect-like visor for eyes, a yellow "1" is placed atop the eyes with eagle wings coming off from it. Ranger Key The is Tsuyoshi Kaijou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This Ranger Key was discovered by Captain Marvelous when he was recruited by AkaRed. Marvelous would later become Gokai Red and found the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger who would use the Ranger Keys to fight Zangyack. Although the Akarenger Key was not restricted to Captain Marvelous, he was the only Gokaiger to use it to become Akarenger. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tsuyoshi received his key and became Akarenger once more. Trivia *Years later, Two Reds of GoGo Sentai Boukenger were based on Tsuyoshi. One was Satoru Akashi (who had a similar personality), and the other was AkaRed (whose suit was designed after the Akarenger Suit). *There is a statue of Akarenger in front of the Ishinomori museum, which survived the Sendai Earthquake of 2011. *At 64, he is one of the oldest Sentai Rangers. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category: Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gorengers